


【普奥】我纷纷的情欲

by Anblick



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Baccanalia, M/M, Unresolved Tension
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anblick/pseuds/Anblick
Summary: 魅魔设定
Relationships: Austria/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 7





	【普奥】我纷纷的情欲

当时他们正在共享一杯烈性黑啤酒。  
“你也配被称为合格的梦魔吗？”基尔伯特以令人恼怒的方式奚落他，“你把蛊惑这件事做得如此糟糕。”  
他并非在梦魔出现的第一个夜晚就提出这件事，而是在长久的相处后才将之挑明，因为凡事都必须经过严谨的证实。  
“我不理解享乐的等级。”罗德里赫说，“我听说人类在和我们交合的时候都会感受到至高的欢愉。”  
“我只有完全相反的感觉。”基尔伯特看起来十分扫兴，“我将会因为手上夺取的性命而在末日时被判处最恶的裁决，那就是我灵魂的归处了。十分无趣，我虽然也想尝试超乎预料的事情，可你这种拙劣的梦魔实在无法骗走我的灵魂。”  
这样的言语用来下酒的话就太干涩了，尽管这是他早已想到的结果。罗德里赫放下了酒杯，在看到这个人的第一眼时，他就知道他不可能令这个人的骨髓燃烧。  
如果人能够为了享乐交出灵魂，也会因为有违正法而被判交出灵魂，要获得基尔伯特的灵魂，除非他会成为一种更沉重而且对方愿意犯下的罪。  
他做不到，也不想。  
“你现在正在催动诱惑的魔法吗？”见他不说话，基尔伯特继续问，“你想再尝试一次吗？”  
罗德里赫露出了难以言明的微笑，头发在他的尖角附近松软地散开，画在侧颊上的彩绘有轻微被涂抹的痕迹。他像夜风一样挨近他，在他的脖子上轻咬一口，手亲切地抚摸上他的身体，沉浸在他身体上的每一道伤疤之中。他像行了很远的路才回到情人身边一样亲吻对方，带着源自灵魂深处的焦虑欲望，这对于梦魔而言是不祥的征兆，预示着一种危险的匮乏。  
亲吻是情欲游戏中最不倨傲的一种。  
理应受到诱惑的人是比将成灰烬的梦魔更游刃有余的一方，基尔伯特吮吸着梦魔下巴柔软的皮肤，舌头在锁骨处蜿蜒，闪电从血管中划过，血液的颜色从光滑的皮肤下逐渐显现，当基尔伯特感到移开眼睛更加明智，否则自己就会落入其中时，他已经坚硬地抵着梦魔的大腿根部，梦魔低哼了一声，头难耐地向后蹭了蹭，将双腿分得更开一点，呼吸灼热而沉重，“...我希望你在我身体里。”  
他笑了，把顶端按了下去，梦魔的尾巴颤栗了一下，条件反射一般绕上他的大腿，每当他感觉梦魔在他身下颤抖得厉害时，纤细的尾巴就将他缠得更紧，令他只感到头脑发热，冲撞的力度更加粗暴，在性交中，暴力和进攻是完全融为一体的必要条件。  
梦魔时断时续的呻吟随着暧昧的肉体撞击声变得越来越急促，难以抑制地在洞穴内壁上回荡，感觉到体内异物的脉搏，梦魔双腿酸软颤抖，忍不住一点点地缠上他的腰，他们赤身裸体地纠缠着，牙齿在饥饿的吻中咬在一起，感官在欲望中爆炸。四周充满汗水和性的气息，从后穴汨汨渗出的液体逐渐浸透了身下的衣服。  
战栗、慌乱、生命力的喷射，一切定规成俗被埋葬在血与精液的狂涌之下。  
他们在睡眠后醒来，只是为了继续私通，然后再次堕入睡眠，承受着身体和内心不知足的饥渴的潮汐。  
天上开始下雪，基尔伯特将斗篷披在他身上，毛茸茸的斗篷被他的角支起，看起来有些蓬松。  
那只是因为这是个魅魔。一个阴暗的声音在窃窃私语。  
可是魅魔就是他的身份，就像那双疏离温和的眼睛是他的一部分一样。  
再次醒来的时候，罗德里赫消失了。

他是性欲象征的集合体，人们接近他，期愿从他身上得到自我的放纵，人们渴望他这个容器不再存在，以释放纷纷的性欲，获得更盛大的感官陶醉。

他们遵从古老的仪式，准备在酒神节的高潮上亵玩梦魔，将梦魔撕毁，贪婪地啜饮其鲜血，攫取强大的生命力和欲念的满足。  
这是无法完成诱惑得到灵魂的梦魔该有的死法。在离开基尔伯特的时候这就是他最后的渴望，对死亡的选择。  
谁破坏了这场迷狂的盛宴，美酒和葡萄被践踏在破坏者脚下，混杂着鲜血的色泽和气味，他冷漠又慷慨地施舍死亡，将群体的迷狂永远凝固在最强烈的一刻。  
罗德里赫赤裸的身体上溅着甘甜的酒液和鲜血，若遮若掩的长发被神秘状态支配下的众人剪得参差不齐，基尔伯特的眼神看起来比酒神节上的任何一个人都更想摧毁他，他不由地恨这个人将毁灭的盛宴变成残杯冷羹，然后他意识到，比起死在旁人手里，他更希望将他的血肉吞吃殆尽的人是基尔伯特，唯有如此，他才可能原谅基尔伯特今日的所作所为。  
“你吃了我吧。”罗德里赫说。  
金属长剑撞在岩石上，基尔伯特按住他的肩膀，凶狠地咬住了他的侧颈，越来越用力，尖锐的牙齿刺破了他的皮肤，缓慢地咬入更深的地方，罗德里赫的大脑已经麻木了，辨别不出任何疼痛，只是一种更诡异的被进入的感觉，一点也不痛，只是再也没有下一次的由内而外的麻木。在他以为感官已经在逐渐离他而去的时候，突然，却感觉到脾气很不好的舌头慢慢地舔舐着他，舔掉渗出的血珠。  
基尔伯特用令人难以承受的力度搂住他，脸埋在他的肩膀上，从周围甜腻的酒香里贪得无厌地呼吸着他的气味，好像决定要用这样的方式与他融为一体。  
“...你的血是苦的。”他在谴责他令人难以下咽。“你糟透了。”  
罗德里赫认为基尔伯特说得对，他可能的确是苦的，他的舌头同样感受不到除了苦之外的其他味道。“但你吃了我依然能得到些好处。”  
“我不相信你能带给我除了痛苦以外的任何东西。”他恨恨地说。  
罗德里赫第一次明白欢愉的多寡，正是因为这个人说和他在一起只能感受到痛苦。作为梦魔，在诱惑和享乐上本该永远处于充沛状态，当他感知到少这个概念时，他就再回不到最初的状态了。他没有办法再去诱惑任何人了。他因此选择了离开。  
他笑的时候似乎牵动着胸口僵死的器官，“我连诱惑这件事也已经做不到，如果你还想为你的灵魂找到其他的归处，不如去试试其他——”  
“骗子。”基尔伯特冰冷地打断他，“你现在不正在用着那套该死的魔法吗？”  
“当然不是。”罗德里赫叹了口气，“因为你感到痛苦。”  
“...那就是我所向你渴求的。”  
哪有这么荒唐的事情，罗德里赫想，所有人都希望从他身上得到性欲的快感，唯有这个人说从他身上渴求痛苦。  
可离了荒唐，世上还剩下什么呢？  
“只是性欲的错觉罢了。”  
性欲是千篇一律的交媾，而情欲是恒久的创造与无限的表达。基尔伯特看着他，眼睛中是所有阴沉的意象：背叛、遗弃、伤害、嫉妒和与黑夜对立的伟大的激情。罗德里赫很快就会明白这消极的答案错在何处。


End file.
